Long Live the Queen!
by SanadaTenchi
Summary: The old magical kingdom fell due to chaos, The old Queen feel and was thought to be lost. Now follow the new heir of the Queen and her Knights fight and tries to being back Order and Justice to the Kingdom. AU,OOC, Action, Drama and Humor. H/Hr


**Harry Potter **

**Chapter 1 – Long Live the Queen!**

**Authors note: Just want to clear something before I do this request for my friend. He wanted a story about Hermione being the Queen of the magical kingdom. I remember him talking about old stories about the only Queen of the magical kingdom was in charge of the Fae so yeah this is for him. No flames I'm just doing his bedding. Anyway this story shall be rather Out Of Character so be forewarned about it. Also this shall be mainly a Harry and Hermione fic because of this fascination with the two. This all takes place during the end of the second year. Oh and another thing when the Knights appear they are like an image that surrounds around the person like an aura. Just picture a transparent image around the person. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or anything from the world. Shoot I don't even own the idea of this story. Anyway please don't kill me kill my friend who has no writing talent and asked someone who has none as well to make a story for his fascination. Oh and I own a gun *grins* **

~oOo~

11 years ago

It was a quiet evening in as the twilight of the night sky blanketed over the British Iles. In a small two story home was a family who was sitting in a room that had a crib and baby toys all around. On a rocking chair sat a gentle looking woman with amber hair and jade green eyes. In her arms was a small baby wrapped in a white blanket. The gentle mother smiles as she starts to rock the baby to sleep. And she starts to tell a tale of old in the dimly lit room.

"Long ago in a land full of magic and wonders there was a group of knights who fought for the truth, justice, and order. The Knights traveled the lands of the kingdom fighting all those that would dare oppose the Queen. The Queen wasn't a mean person no she was the most kind and gentle soul. She would rather forgive someone who tried to kill her then sentence them to death. For a while all was peaceful in the kingdom until one day a power and evil Witch rose to power and fought against the kingdom. It was a mighty battle but in the end the queen lost and she and her knights were banished across the world, all but one knight. The young knight stayed behind to fight hold the forces back from hurting all the innocent of the world. He fought hard and protected and saved many. As he fought he never once lost himself to darkness of the battle field. He stayed true to the rules of his Order. 'Fighting against all those stand in the shadow and bring hope to the lost and innocent. Never forgetting that truth, justice, and order is what we bring. And above all protecting the Queen for she is the hand that wields us her sword. Long Live the Queen'."

The amber haired women smiles as he baby giggles. She looks at the child who had black hair and green eyes. She blinked as she notices behind the eyes was a glow of something special. She came back to reality when the child started to fuss and she smiles gently and continues her tale.

"After many battles and years the knight finally over threw the evil Witch Queen. But due to his years of battle his body was weak. Many people tired to heal him in order for him to lead them into the new world. After countless attempts he told them to stop and said to them 'Do not cry young ones. For this is just the path to the next great adventure. I know many of you are afraid of the future and what it brings. Darkness won't hurt you as long as you remember that you must be true to yourself. Never fear those who walk in the shadow for if you stand together you can banish all who oppose you. And follow what your heart says and protect those who are important to your heart. And never forget that one day the Queen shall return so stay true and wait for her to return.…. Long live the Queen.' And with that the old knight passes away to his next journey."

The woman smiles as her child drifts to sleep she kisses the baby's forehead and tucks him away. She smiles as she says before she leaves "Remember my sweet Harry. As long as you follow your heart and stand against all odds like the knight said. Then you to shall be a knight…. A champion of justice who one day will bring peace to this dark world of ours."

And she leaves to join her husband but the words she told her child were still ringing in his small ears.

~oOo~

12 years later chamber of Secrets

'_Then you to shall be a knight…. A champion of justice who one day will bring peace to this dark world of ours.'_

Were the words that was ringing threw 12 year old Harrison James Potter. He was standing inside of the Chamber of Secrets facing a giant snake, scratch that a fucking giant snake with huge teeth. The 12 year old dodges to the side as snake strikes at him and he groans in pain as he gets up holding a small short sword in his hands.

Off at one end of the chamber was Tom Riddle laughing away and mocking young Harry as he tries to fight off at the Basilisk. Harry glares at Riddle as Fawkes distracts the Basilisk away from the two wizards.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't take care of a little snake? Just give it up and I'll make sure that all your friends die a quick and painless death." Mocked Riddle with a smug expression upon his face.

Harry growls as he raises the sword only for it to fly out his hands from a flick of a wand. The older wizard laughs "Give it up boy. You have no hopes of defeating me the great Lord VOLDEMORT."

Harry falls down to his knees at the lost of strength and he looks at the ceiling in defeat. Tears build up at the edge of his eyes, and he hears off in the distance Fawkes flies away while the Basilisk slowly makes his way back. As Riddle laughs in victory Harry thinks about all his friends. He looks down at Ginny and closes his eyes feeling bad that he couldn't save her. How he had failed his best friends. He didn't save Ron's sister and he didn't get revenge for Hermione and made all her work in vain. When the thoughts of his female best friend there was a pain in his chest.

'_No young Knight it doesn't have to be this way. You must stand up and fight. And protect the innocent from evil young Knight. So stand up and get your wand and sword. Then call the name of the weapon you know. The weapon of power to fight against evil. So FIGHT!'_

Harry eyes open wide as a voice that sounds like a cross of Hermione and an elder woman. But he knew she was right. He needed to get his butt up and fight back, so he stands up and looking at Voldemort with fiery green eyes. Harry spots the sword not too far away from him so with his Seeker reflexes he quickly grabs the weapon. He turns and faces Riddles and with one arm he throws the sword at the man.

The sword passes thru the shade and he laughs. "Fool! Do you think you can hurt me with a weak muggle weapon!" Riddle gloats once more unknown to him Harry was running at him. With his quick reflexes and he snatches his wand away and rolls to the side.

He rolls to his feet and grin's "No Riddle I plan to defeat you with this!" With a strange glow in his eyes and a unknown breeze blowing Harry raises his wand above his head and yells in a dual voice of his and a older male. "_**Caledfwlch!**__" _ And the small piece of magical wood started to glow white and it slowly changed into a long sword with Welsh writing on its blade.

Voldemort stood there shock as he watched The-Boy-Who-Lived turn his wand into a sword. He watched as Harry stands there with the sword in his right hand. Tom's eyes then widen as he sees a ghostly figure of a Knight wearing old armor was standing right were Harry was. The knight was a tall man wearing black and gold armor. His hair was long and wild around his head was a small golden ring that sat like a crown. The figure's face looked like a battle field veteran with a 5 o'clock shadow for a beard. Both Harry and the knight shadow looked at Riddle with their glowing green eyes. And they say in their double voice of a child and man "You will not win Riddle."

Both Harry and his ghostly figure raise their left hand and the Gryffindor sword flies into his hand. Wielding two swords he jumps out of the way just as the Basilisk strikes from the shadows. He turns around and slashes with both swords hurting the 'King of Snakes'. Harry then rolls towards Riddle and Ginny. Harry and his ghostly image drop the swords that start to float as soon as it leaves their hands.

Riddle blinks out of his stupor and goes to grab Harry only to have his hands go threw him. With a grin Harry and the ghost makes their hands glow white and touches Ginny's head breaking the curse. Tom screams as his ghostly shade disappears back into the diary, and with a wave of his hand Harry sends Caledfwlch threw the book. As the sliver sword pierces the book an unholy scream fills the chamber. As the screaming stops Harry picks up Ginny and runs back towards the cave in area where Ron and Lockhart. He blows away the cave in and gives a stunned looking Ron his sister and he says in his ghostly voice.

"_**Fawkes takes those three and head to the great hall!"**_And Harry spins around grabbing the floating swords and he charges back into the breach as he hears the Basilisk approach. The red Phoenix grabs the three and flashes the three to the great hall in a giant fireball.

~oOo~

In the Great Hall there was the student population sitting at their tables waiting for news upon the mission students. At the head table was standing all the teachers and head master Dumbledore was talking to one Lord Malfoy and Minister Fudge about why he was back in the school. Just then all conversation in the large hall was broken as a giant fireball erupts in the middle of the place.

As the fireball vanishes it shows Ron cradling his sister Ginny in his arms. While at his side was Lockhart with Fawkes sitting on the would-be-professor head. Dumbledore makes his way to group and Fawkes flies into the air and disappears in another ball of fire. And the Headmaster asks the boy "Mr. Weasley just what is going on here? And where is Mr. Potter?"

Ron blinks out of his stupor as he hears the Headmasters voice and tries to piece what happen. "I don't know Headmaster….Harry and I went down for my sister….then a cave in happened cause of Lockhart trying to use my wand to hurt us…..Then he goes and after a while Harry comes back looking all weird gives me my sister and goes back to fight the Basilisk with sword…." He then remembers his sister in his arms as she lets out a soft exhale. He looks at her and notices Madam Poppy comes over and checks them all out.

After Ron finishes telling his story and his family rushes over to check on their sister the conversation picks back up about what was going on. But it was once again silenced by a loud shake from the ground. And noises of a swords hitting flesh and roars of a mighty beast rings threw the Great Hall. Panic ensue the students and teachers tries to calm them down in vain even the Mighty Dumbledore's attempts to calm down the children was useless. Just as things was starting to go spiral down towards chaos the giant oak doors of the great hall flies open silencing everyone.

Standing at the entrance of the great hall was one Hermione Granger. Gasps of shock as it they notice that it besides Hermione was a ghostly figure that surrounded her body. Walking slowly into the room with ghost like glide Hermione and her ghost stands there looking at everyone. The ghostly figure was an elegant looking woman. She was wearing thin dress that hugged her slim body. She had brown hair like Hermione but it was not as bushy, but rather it was tamed and put up in a neat but on the back of her head. Her skin was milk white without a single blemish. The woman had almost elfish like features about her, both her and Hermione stop before the headmaster and the group.

They both look down at Ron who was now standing up with a dream like gaze upon her face. She then looks around the room and notices that both Neville and Draco have the same look upon their faces. She smiles and walks past Dumbledore towards the head table. As she passes Dumbledore reaches out to stop her only to be flown back a couple of steps and he holds his hand like he just touched fire. He then draws his wand just like the rest of the staff and Board of Governors and the old wizard says with a voice of authority. "Whoever you are I demand you rerelease my students now!" And the wands tips glow for a second only to stop and shoot out of their hands and float on the ceiling of the great hall.

Hermione smiles as she continues walking to right before the head table and she waves her hand making a giant hole to appear. As she did this Ron, Neville and Draco walks over in there stupor pushing passes the teachers and in Draco's cases his father. They stop behind Hermione taking a knee and ghostly figures of knights appear over their bodies. Hermione turns around and smiles as she says _**"Go help your brother my knights."**_

The three knights stand and pull out their wands which turn into weapons. Draco was holding a long metal spear with a green dragon design on it. He jumps down the hole followed by Neville who was carrying a giant gold and red double bladed war axe. Ron stood there looking at Hermione holding a long claymore and says in his ghostly voice. _**"Are you sure you shall be safe here with these…."**_ He looks away at everyone who was staring at them with wide eyes.

Hermione and her ghostly image raise their hand and smiles kindly and says in a beautiful and calm voice. _**"There is no need to be afraid my knight. Go help your brother's against the foul beast. I shall handle these people. After all you can't really blame them. Ghost of the old kingdom come and cause a ruckus I would be cautious too. Now go." **_And with that Ron jumps down the hold and the sound of fighting grows louder followed by the double voice laughter.

Hermione looks at everyone and her eyes land on Dumbledore. The elder wizard catches her gaze and he step forward and asks "I'm sorry my dear but you have us all at a disadvantage. But can I ask why are you controlling my student?"

Hermione raises and eyebrow as she stands there with her hands in front of her and she smiles as she says in her ghostly voice. _**"Ah for that I'm sorry dear headmaster. As you can see I just sent my knights to help fight against beast that cause my short trip to your hospital wing. As for why I am controlling your student is because she asked me to. And I am her ancestor so she allowed me to control her. And really Headmaster I am a ghost I couldn't do much without her. "**_

This caused even more questions and mummers between the students that slowly rise as others try to out talk one another. Dumbledore raises his hand to silence everyone and he asks another question "Who are you?"

At this Hermione smiles and she says with a happy go lucky voice _**"I am Queen Tatiana ruler of the old magical kingdom. And I have comeback to help my heir and her knights to bring back Order and Justice to the magical world." **_

Just as Hermione finishes her sentence the sound of a mighty beast dying rings threw the Great Hall and four figures jumps out of the hold that slowly closes under them. The four knights with their future self's kneels before Hermione and says _**"My Queen"**_

~oOo~

**A/N: Well there you go man. I did your story and all I ask is that people help me T-T. I'm being held captive and being forced to write this story. Anyway tell me what you think and can anyone guess what sword Harry is using? Also for the couples my friend is shooting for H/Hr DM/LL RW/? NL/GW **

**So if anyone else has any other ideas for this feel free to send me a message about this. Hope you enjoy this non-slave product…..Please help me I'm scared my friend is going to make me write yaoi next…. Anyway read, enjoy and review! Tell next time Jaa Ne!**


End file.
